


Dance with Me

by Kurovix



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming of Age, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurovix/pseuds/Kurovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's yona's coming of age party and someone isn't entirely happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki no yona  
> Another drabble straight from a tumblr of mine~

_**It was her coming**_ of age party, where the young heiress would be welcomed to society as a young woman of age. People of high power had gathered around to the chateau where they’d been invited to see her. Eighteen at last, now she can officially take part in the game. Beyond closed doors, the girl was no fool. She knew that this was but a ruse. Greedy eyes of power and selfish hands only desired of the name she carried;  _Hiryuu._  
  
           A name that carried its weight well over the centuries. It brought wealth, fame and plenty fortune to any and all connected. When the double doors parted, she stood atop the stairs and at once all eyes focused on her. Crimson waves had been brushed back, pinned by a silver broach shaped as a butterfly. It only held a portion of her hair away from her face, for it was styled in a fashion that revealed the nape of her slender neck, pale and vulnerable. Yet the flaming curls continued cascading over her shoulder in smooth waves. Soft lips painted an innocent shade of pink, long lashes framed lavender hues accented by the pale brush of violet mascara. Her make-up is light and fair for not much was needed yet the little bit given gave her an air of high integrity.   
  
           Her dress a rich indigo, secured around her neck and leaving her shoulders bare and upper back exposed. It was modest, unlike other youths her age, for it molded well against her bosom, a glittering diamond pinned by the small bow at her center. Past her waistline, the skirt of her dress blended into different hues of sapphire blue to violet, giving it a shimmering effect as she descended the stairs. Delicate heels strapped to a dainty ankles.One would not believe her to be the head of Hiryuu, let along the surviving   
member of the clan.   
  
              Her smile was trained, polite and formal, her voice confident and even alluring with the mystery of it’s origin. She thanked her guest for coming and how she looked forward to talking with them and her hopes to ensure that the bonds her father once had remain as strong if not stronger then before with her now in charge. As a joke, the young minx added wistfully to not let her youthful appearance fool others, for she promised to uphold her name as proudly as the predecessors before her.   
  
The room filled with applause and she kindly encouraged her guest to enjoy the wine and dance. Black heels clicked along the pale marble expanse of the ballroom and it was easy for her to catch in on conversations here and there, overhear the true opinions of the faceless guest. Some saw promise, others were not convinced and many wished to see what she’d bring to the game. After dissuading another dance partner, he appeared. Clad in an evening suit of fine quality and blonde mane tied into a ponytail, revealing sea-tinted hues that gazed at her fondly with pride. The orchestra had soften it’s symphony and he held out his hand to her with the grace befitting a gentleman.  
  
       ❝ Dance with me, Yona.. ❞ A break from the madness around her and it’s facade would be a blessing. She did not hesitate in slipping her smaller hand into his own, her bangles jingling when he guided her to the center of the floor. Resting one hand to his chest, and his to her waist, she smiles as they fall into step with the music. Soo-won smiles, though clever that he is, he uses the waltz as a means to escape the party and soon she finds herself dancing in the veranda by the garden. He slows his steps and she blinks,   
  
            ❝ Soo-won? ❞ 

      He chuckles, drawing her closer and giving his head a shake. ❝ Do you remember? When we were younger? How we sometimes we had to dance together? I remember little yona being so insistent,  _‘i want to waltz, i want to waltz’_. ❞ Color painted her cheeks a soft pink for he summons forbidden memories. ❝ Yes.. Though I don’t recall it the same way you do.. ❞ He closed his eyes, moving a step back. Her brows furrowed, ❝ Why aren’t you moving to the music? ❞ He shrugged nonchalantly, ❝ I thought we’d dance   
slowly like we did then.. ❞ She searched his face for any sign-a hint to his thoughts.   
  
❝ Soo-won.. I’m not a child anymore.. ❞   
  
         ❝ I know.. ❞ He whispered, suddenly pulling her closer and confusion filled her being at his sudden embrace in the shadows. In reflex her hand rested on his arms, concern filling lavender. ❝ Soo-won? ❞    
  
            ❝ Sorry..  ❞ He murmured near her ear, the warmth of his breath startling her. What’s going on? ❝ Soo-won what is it? ❞ She felt the soft tips of his crown fall to her shoulder, the weight of his temple after. ❝ It’s almost.. Sad in it’s own way. Seeing you grow up.. I admit it almost feels as though you're going someplace unreachable.. Perhaps  
I’m simply feeling too protective but.. Can we stay like this for a moment more Yona? I’d like to remember for myself that the girl I knew as a child is still here.. ❞  _Somewhere._  
  
    She was glad he couldn’t see her face. Glad he couldn’t see the emotions fill her vision, threatening to overflow. Oh foolish man, the girl he knew had been so innocent and naive. Young and selfish. For her ignorance she lost her father.. And she couldn’t risk losing anyone else dear to her now. Like a warrior, she had hardened her heart, her mind and decided to focus on her resolution- **her goal**. Does he not know that when her home was burned, when her father was slain, that in that instant, she too had died?   
   
       Chin resting on his shoulder, she leaned into his warmth, apologizing silently for her deception. For her lies. Let him believe in that hope. If it made him smile, then she could pretend for him as well..   
  
           ❝ Okay.. ❞ _I’m sorry.._

**Author's Note:**

> Rate & and Review~!


End file.
